lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovefool
Lovefool is a Fantendoverse musical short story featuring Xerox, written by . Not much else to be said. It's sad. Story ---- Dear, I fear we're facing a problem ''You love me no longer, I know And maybe there is nothing That I can do to make you do ---- Xerox sighed as she knocked on the door to Leah's room. No response the first time, as usual. Knocking again, she waited for Leah to notice she was there. Luckily, she apparently heard this time and opened up the door. "Oh, hey. Forgot you were coming over.", Leah said, clearly not very excited Xerox was there. Quickly heading back to her bed, Leah laid back and returned to reading a pile of old books she had stacked up. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, Xerox twiddled her thumbs and looked to Leah, eventually tapping her shoulder and startling her. "Jesus Christ, Xerox, warn me next time!", Leah said, breathing slightly heavily. Xerox bashfully looked away and coughed. "I thought maybe we could go out to dinner.", Xerox mumbled, Leah still staring at her. "Is that really what you want, huh? Dinner? Because to me it seems like all you have on your mind is sex! Don't try and seduce me with your dumb shoulder rubs!" Xerox nodded and looked away again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something slip from within Leah's book. She was looking at lingerie, on top of forgetting the incident last night. ---- Mama tells me I shouldn't bother That I ought to stick to another man A man that surely deserves me But I think you do ---- "Hello, mom.", Xerox said, her phone between her head and shoulder as she dug throught a plastic container full of various accessories. Scarves, earrings, fake piercings, all of it got tossed aside as she found a pair of blue sleeves and a latex needle. "Yes, yes, everything's fine. Leah's still helping me pay rent until I can get a better job." Xerox struggled to pull the tight sleeves onto her arms while keeping a steady hold of the phone. Falling back into her worn-out mattress and putting the call on speaker, she continuing to feign interest in her mother's ramblings about how nice Leah must be. ---- So I cry, I pray and I beg Love me love me Say that you love me Fool me fool me Go on and fool me Love me love me Pretend that you love me Leave me leave me Just say that you need me ---- Jiggling the key to Leah's hospital a bit, Xerox sighed and kicked the door in frustration, somehow knocking it loose. Quietly entering the waiting room, she looked around for the jacket she had left earlier. Suddenly, she heard a door creaking and steeled herself, knowing that if Leah was just getting back at this hour, she was probably really drunk and really angry. "Leah, sorry for coming in, but I just needed-", Xerox said with a pleading tone, turning around to find X-ray wearing a nightgown and cap. Both stood silent briefly. "Just getting some water. Nice to see you, I guess.", X-ray said, drowsily looking for the faucet. Xerox sighed, relieved that Leah wasn't home yet, until she heard someone else scream at her suddenly. "W-what are you doing in the waiting room, X-ray?" ---- Love me love me Say that you love me Leave me leave me Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... ---- "I'm sure what you've heard isn't true, mom.", Xerox said, becoming increasingly panicked as she wrapped some bandages on her legs. She knew that her mother would find a way to pry into Leah's... less favorable acts, but hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. Already upset and tired, it didn't take much ranting from her mom for Xerox to snap. Throwing her costume supplies at the wall and groaning, she yelled at the phone. "MAYBE THIS ONCE, LET ME DO SOMETHING ON MY OWN, EVEN IF IT ENDS UP WRONG!" Xerox stood over the phone, emotionless as her mother hung up. ---- Lately I have desperately pondered, Spent my nights awake and I wonder What I could have done in another way To make you stay ---- Xerox nodded and pointed down the hall as Leah stumbled towards her, slinging her arm over her shoulder. "Did you have a good time with your friends?", Xerox asked, knowing things would probably go poorly. Leah looked at Xerox vacantly for a second before breaking out into laughter. "Yeah, I did! Me and Strafe got so w-wasted, X-ray! We played spin the bottle, y'know, that one... kissing? Kissing game, and Unten kissed Rachel, it was hilarious." "Glad to hear that.", Xerox said, trying to lift Leah's arm off her shoulder subtly. Leah quickly pulled her in closer and smiled. "X-ray, I want you to know that... I think you're... really just so pretty.", Leah mumbled, sticking a hand up Xerox's shirt and feeling around. Xerox quickly pushed her to the floor and backed up. "Leah, back off! I don't know how drunk you are, but I'm not X-ray, it's me, Xerox!" "...Xerox, right, right. D-do you know where X-ray went? I think I was... 'bout to get lucky tonight, wink wink nudge nudge, am I right?" ---- Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care As long as you don't go ---- Xerox fell back into her mattress, holding a purple wig up to the ceiling. Two people she loved, both probably too mad to try to talk to her, in one week. Things weren't going well. Sighing to herself, she put the wig on, going to pick up the supplies she had tossed. "Why do I even bother with her? She's just... awful!", she mumbled to herself, donning a white shirt and some black shorts. The ensemble was close to completion. All that was left was some touchup. Some light makeup, the gloves... and the bags around the eyes. ---- So I cry, I pray, and I beg Love me, love me Say that you love me Fool me, fool me Go on and fool me Love me, love me Pretend that you love me Leave me, leave me Just say that you need me ---- Getting up and walking away from the bed, Xerox opened the door and prepared to head out alone again. Suddenly, Leah stopped her, hugging her from behind. "Babe, I'm sorry about what I said. Dinner sounds good.", Leah said, her usual aggresive tone masked well. Xerox looked her in the eyes and really asked herself - why was she mad at all? Leah may have made a few mistakes, but... she was willing to forgive and forget if it meant spending time with her. She was just too in love to let Leah's flaws stop her. "I'm gonna go get ready, Italian around half past seven sound good?", Xerox said, holding back tears of joy. Leah nodded as Xerox left the room, quickly returning to her usual frown and mumbling under breath. ---- So I cry, and I pray for you to Love me, love me Say that you love me Leave me, leave me Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... Anything but you... ---- It was done. Another perfect disguise. Xerox was now identical to Leah. Sitting down in front of her mirror, the false bags under her eyes began to run as she cried, looking at herself in the mirror. Placing a hand to its surface, she began to speak. "I love you, Xerox. I have always cherished you, and always will. You are my soulmate." Removing her wig, Xerox kissed her reflection and mumbled to herself with closed eyes. "I love you too, Leah." ---- Love me, love me (Say that you love me) Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me) Love me, love me (I know that you need me) I can't care 'bout anything but you... Category:Short Stories Category:Fantendoverse